Maid Bachi
by puppet catorce
Summary: Zazie dan pekerjaan barunya...  Oneshot gaje! Rating K  menjurus ke T


**Author's Note : **Kegajean saya bisa dimulai dari mana saja, termasuk obrolan iseng saat upacara…

**Disclaimer : **Tegami Bachi © Hiroyuki Asada

**Warning : **Gaje, not gender-bending, (maybe)OOC, typo, dll…

**Maid Bachi**

© Kiri Kaze Dokuro

Hari yang cerah(?) di Yuusari, para Tegami Bachi berkumpul di Bee Hive untuk mendengar pengumuman dari sang Ketua Lebah, Largo Llyod.

"Selamat pagi, para Tegami Bachi semua! Hari ini, kita kedatangan banyak pendatang baru dengan kemampuan yang cukup hebat. Karena itulah, kami memutuskan untuk mengoper tugas-tugas kalian kepada mereka selama beberapa waktu," kata pria berkacamata itu

Ruangan itu segera dipenuhi dengan sorak-sorai kegembiraan. Tetapi Aria Link segera memotong kegembiraan mereka dengan pengumuman kedua.

"Tapi, kalian tidak libur begitu saja. Selama tidak memiliki surat untuk dikirimkan, kalian dan para dingo kalian ditugaskan untuk menjadi pelayan di kedai yang baru dibuka di lantai dasar Bee Hive ini. Dan gaji kalian akan ditambah karena pekerjaan ini cukup, ehm, beresiko…"

Aria kemudian menyebutkan nama-nama Tegami Bachi yang tugasnya dioper, diantaranya adalah Zazie, Lag, dan Gauche. (Ini ceritanya Gauche udah sembuh dan jadi Tegami Bachi lagi)

"Haah… kupikir kita bisa libur. Ternyata masih harus kerja, jadi pelayan pula!" keluh Zazie

"Sudahlah Zazie, toh gaji kita ditambah. Tapi apa maksudnya 'beresiko'?" kata Lag

"Entahlah, tapi sejak kapan ada kedai di Bee Hive?" tanya Gauche pada kedua juniornya itu

"Tidak tahu." jawab mereka serempak

Esoknya, Zazie pergi berangkat kerja seperti biasa bersama Wasiolka. Tetapi tidak dengan seragam bee-nya. Entah kenapa dia tidak diminta memakai seragamnya itu hari ini. Mungkin ada seragam khusus untuk pekerjaan di kedai nanti. Semacam baju butler, misalnya.

Sesampainya di Bee Hive, dia terkejut melihat setengah bagian dari tempat itu sudah dirombak menjadi seperti bar. Yang lebih mengangetkan, dia melihat Lag dan Niche memakai baju maid dan menyambut tamu. Sebelum menyapanya, Aria datang dan menariknya untuk mengepas baju.

"APA-APAAN PAKAIAN INI?" teriak Zazie saat melihat seragam untuknya. Ya, seragam maid dengan renda dimana-mana.

"Oh, kau tidak mau yang ini? Bagaimana dengan ini?" tanya Aria sambil menunjukkan baju gothic Lolita

"Bukan itu maksudnya! Aku ini laki-laki tahu! Kenapa aku harus pakai baju perempuan?" protesnya lagi

"Ah, jadi begini. Hanya sedikit Bee yang perempuan, jadi rencana awal kami yaitu yang laki-laki memakai seragam butler dan perempuan maid diubah. Bee laki-laki yang wajahnya seperti perempuan juga harus memakai seragam maid."

Zazie bengong. Akhirnya dengan berat hati dia memakai juga baju maid itu, lengkap dengan hiasan kepalanya. Sementara Wasiolka sendiri dipakaikan pita biru berenda di lehernya.

"Ah, Zazie, kau juga ditugaskan jadi maid?" tanya Lag saat melihat temannya itu dengan seragam barunya

"Cih, ini bukan mauku!" jawabnya kesal

"Yah, apa boleh buat. Aku juga baru tahu soal ini." balas Lag

"Diam, Lara!" ejek Zazie (baca chapter 27 untuk keterangan lebih lanjut)

"Zazie! Kau 'kan sudah janji tidak akan memanggilku dengan nama itu lagi!" protes Lara- maaf, Lag.

"Omong-omong, mana Gauche, Connor, dan Roda?" tanya Zazie

"Connor dan Roda ditugaskan di dapur. Sedangkan Gauche ada disana," jawab Lag sambil menunjuk kearah bar. Dimana Gauche sedang menjadi (drum rolls) bartender!

"Apa-apaan ini? Kenapa dia jadi bartender dan kita jadi maid? Ini tidak adil!" teriak Zazie

"So-soalnya kata Aria-san dia tidak cocok pakai baju maid. Jadi dia disuruh jadi bartender…" jawabnya

Zazie terlihat sangat kesal dan hampir saja menembakkan shindannya. Tetapi ternyata semua senjata disita selama bekerja di tempat itu. Sebelum dia mengamuk, Lag segera menariknya dan mengajaknya kembali bekerja.

Sudah lima hari sejak para Tegami Bachi senior bekerja di entah-kedai-entah-bar itu. Semuanya, termasuk Zazie mulai terbiasa, sekalipun ia masih kesal kenapa harus memakai baju maid. Tetapi nasib tak terelakkan, dia sering sekali-entah kenapa- dianggap gadis sungguhan, sekalipun tidak sesering Lag. Ditambah lagi hamper semua orang yang dilayaninya adalah orang-orang yang dikenalnya. Mulai dari pemilik toko roti dan senjata langganannya, sampai Sylvette yang sebenarnya datang untuk melihat Gauche.

Hari ini, Zazie mendapat pukulan berat. Saat ia sedang melayani dua orang gadis berkacamata (salah satunya adalah si author nista ini), salah satunya malah berkata pada temannya, "Kau lihat maid yang berambut hitam tadi? Dia manis sekali!"

ZLEB

"Iya iya! Coba roknya pendek pasti lebih imut lagi!"

ZLEB ZLEB

"Tapi dia 'kan cowok, mana cocok pakai rok pendek!"

"Ah, biarin! Yang penting imut dan bertampang uke!"

ZLEB ZLEB ZLEB

"Kubunuh kau, Kaichou!" amuk Zazie yang segera berlari ke kantor Largo

BRAK!

Zazie melabrak si ketua lebah yang sedang bekerja dikantornya, dia mengamuk habis-habisan.

"Cukup sudah! Aku mau berhenti jadi maid! Aku mau kembali mengantar surat-surat itu!" bentaknya

"Ta-tapi Zazie…"

"Tidak ada tapi-tapian! Aku malu tahu pakai baju cewek terus!"

Sebelum pertengkaran mereka selesai, Jiggy Pepper masuk untuk melaporkan hasil kerjanya. Dia kaget melihat Zazie dengan seragam maid yang terlihat uhukmoeuhuk.

"Ah, Jiggy Pepper. Kau datang disaat yang tepat. Mulai besok kau ikut bertugas sebagai bartender di kedai bawah bersama Gauche Suede." Kata Largo

"Eh?" Zazie tersentak

"Ah, ya. Baik." Jawab Jiggy datar

"Lalu Zazie, kalau kau tidak suka kerja disana, mulai besok kau boleh kembali-"

"Tidak, aku akan tetap kerja disana!"

Dan hari-hari Zazie selanjutnya diisi dengan memperhatikan Jiggy dan disangka sebagai uke moe…

**-THE END-**

Zazie : Oi, author jelek! Apa-apaan kalimat terakhir itu?

Author : *senyum mesum

Zazie : Apa-apaan wajahmu itu?

Author : Bawel lu! Ok, semuanya maaf ya kalau pendek. Saya author baru yang masih dalam tahap belajar membuat fanfic. Ini pertama kalinya saya menulis untuk fandom ini, jadi harap maklum kalau jelek. Fic ini berawal dari obrolan iseng dengan **~LegendarypkmnNyuNyu**, dingo rangkap pokemon saya tercinta.

So, mind to review or flame?


End file.
